¿Y si fuera ella?
by Maria Jor
Summary: Seiya y Fighter son unos hermanos gemelos bastante unidos, que desde pequeños lo comparten todo, sus gustos, sus aficiones… ¿hasta sus amores? Ya lo verán ;) ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon yuri en la 2º parte. Aclaración:tiene dos finales. Todos contentos jijijiji
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia es una locura correspondiente al reto:

"El amor de una estrella" del grupo Rebeldes Kou 100% amando a los Kou.

Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, son de la gran Naoko.

…..

¿Y si fuera ella?

…..

-¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir esa mesa? ¡Así que cámbiate y vamos!-

-No quiero, no estoy de humor, además estoy cansado- se excusó.

-Seiya por favor, es tu cumpleaños-

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy muy, muy, muuuuuy cansado- trató de exagerar y fingió un bostezo.

-No, soy tu hermana mayor y te digo que vamos y punto-

-¿Mayor? Si naciste como unos 5 segundos antes que yo-

-Por eso mismo, yo nací primero, por ende soy la mayor-

-Fooo- refunfuñó como niño pequeño y se dirigió hacia su habitación en busca de que ponerse.

-¡Te deje todo listo sobre la cama!- le gritó desde la sala.

-¡Ya lo vi!- le respondió desde el cuarto- ¿Pero donde esta mi … ah sí acá está… ¡ya la vi!- gritó.

-¡Ay este muchacho!- se dijo para sí misma llevándose la mano a la frente haciendo movimientos con la cabeza, y luego suspiró hondo- Apúrate que perderemos la reserva-

-Ok ok ya casi estoy-

-Seiya por el amor de dios péinate-

\- Listo ¿así madame?- revolvió su cabello y esbozó una leve sonrisa haciéndole una reverencia.

-Así me gusta, vamos- ella tomó su cartera y se dirigieron ambos hacia al ascensor.

Dentro del mismo ella volteó a verlo pero no le dijo ni una palabra, él estaba con la mirada agacha como perdido, se encontraba aún abatido por la separación.

-Seiya…-rompió aquel silencio.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- y le devolvió una sonrisa -¿Iremos en taxi no?-

-¿Me ves caminando con estos zapatos? Yo no lo creo- ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien hermanita- la alagó. Portaba un pequeño vestido negro entallado y unos zapatos que por poco no era más alta que el. Y su cabello de color negro azabache, al igual que el de él, lo llevaba recogido como siempre pero esta vez lo sujetó con un broche decorado con una rosa roja de tela. Ladeó hacia delante su larga cabellera haciendo que esta cayera desde su hombro.

-Gracias, ya lo sé- le sonrió satisfechamente.

A la salida del departamento se encontraba el taxi aguardándolos.

-¿Tenias todo planeado?-

-Sabes que planifico todo y vamos que llegaremos tarde-

El asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se introdujo en el coche. Ahí dentro casi no cruzaron palabras, el se mantuvo bastante callado durante todo el viaje el cual perduro unos cuantos minutos.

-Llegamos-

-¿Qué?-estaba bastante pensativo.

-Que llegamos, aquí es el restaurante-

-Ah bueno, bajamos entonces- el abrió su puerta y se bajo, dejándola aun en el vehículo. Ella pago y lo siguió.

-Espérame-

-Perdona, es que tengo un poco de hambre- trató de disimular. Sabía que su hermana estaba muy preocupada por él, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

-Buenas noches, ¿tienen reserva?-

-Si a nombre de Kou, Seiya y Fighter Kou-

-Ah la pareja, si los estábamos esperando, síganme por favor-

-No, no somos pareja-

-Somos hermanos, ¿no ve el parecido?-

-Sepan disculpar, así los habían registrado, les pido mil disculpas- dijo el hombre mientras los dirigió hacia su mesa.

-No se preocupe, nos pasa seguido- y sonrió. Era verdad, casi siempre debían aclarar que eran hermanos y no una pareja, que por más que eran muy parecidos, siempre se los veía juntos y poseían una relación muy intima, les gustaban las mismas cosas, hacían los mismos deportes, en si hacían casi todo juntos, eran inseparables, lo cual hacia que muchos se confundieran.

Ya en su mesa, Fighter trató de animar a su hermano sacando cualquier tema de conversación, pero casi todos le recordaban a su ex.

-…Si lo recuerdo, también fui con ella…-

-Basta de hablar de esa mujer, te hizo mucho daño, basta-

-Es que todo me recuerda a ella-

-Seiya por el amor de dios, ya paso más de un año-

-Bueno hablemos de ti entonces… ¿cómo está Nicolás?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-

-¡Ay hermanita! ambos tenemos muy mala suerte en el amor, deberíamos ir a una gitana o algo así. Me comentaron de una muy buena que queda en un templo cerca de aquí-

-No, yo prefiero no saber nada, en ese aspecto prefiero que las cosas me sorprendan-

-Disculpen la demora, soy nueva y hay muchas mesas… por cierto me llamo Serena y esta noche los atenderé- les dijo verborrágicamente una jovencita de cabellos muy largos y rubios sujetados con dos odangos, la cual se mecía como niña pequeña con ambas manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda. La misma había aparecido casi de la nada interrumpiéndolos.

Ambos quedaron perplejos ante la muchacha, pero a los pocos segundos el primero en reaccionar fue Seiya.

-Hola ¿qué tal?- su actitud de galán había vuelto, Fighter solo lo miró y sonrió.

-Hola- le dijo la joven amablemente- ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

Los jóvenes miraron las cartas con los menús y ambos pidieron lo mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió la moza con los platos.

-Aquí tienen, que los disfruten-

-Gracias-dijeron a unísono. Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima a la jovencita.

-Es perfecta ¿no te parece?-

-¿Qué?- haciéndose el desentendido.

-Te gusta, sé que si y a ella se ve que tu también-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Te sonrió varias veces- le recalcó. Fighter había notado que a su hermano le había atraído la pequeña muchacha, así que con el fin de animarlo lo incentivó.

-Cuando vuelva pídele el teléfono-

-No como le voy a pedir…-

-Seiya por favor, cuantas veces les has pedido números a las jovencitas-

-Ya lo sé, pero…-

-Pero nada, cuando regrese se lo pides o se lo pido yo-

Pasaron otros minutos y siguieron conversando, ahora Seiya se encontraba más animado, su humor había mejorado y su hermana sabía el porqué.

En un momento el se dirigió hacia el baño lo cual aprovechó Fighter para llamar a Serena que se encontraba en un rincón observando las mesas.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitan algo más?-

-Si el pastel-

-¿Qué pastel?-

-El de cumpleaños, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano-

-Oh si, perdone, me había olvidado, si acá lo tengo anotado- sacó del bolsillo de su delantal un pequeño anotador con muchos garabatos- Me había olvidado, ya se los traigo- y se marchó corriendo hacia la cocina del restaurante.

Seiya al regresar vio que ambas hablaban y cuando se sentó en la mesa le preguntó.

-¿De qué hablaban?-

-De ti- le dijo en tono burlón.

-¿De mi?-

\- No tonto, del pastel, la niña se lo había olvidado-

-Ah- enseguida apareció Serena con el pastel, venia tan apresurada que en el camino se tropezó y varios quedaron observando para ver el desastre que sería eso, pero no sucedió de un solo movimiento logró estabilizarse y dijo para todos:

-Está bien, no paso nada, lo tengo todo bajo control- varios que se encontraban ahí se rieron, otros la miraron despectivamente como pensando que muchacha tan torpe.

-Aquí esta, casi se me cae, pero no se me cayó- dijo sonriendo y con un aire como de orgullo. Ya que era verdad, Serena era una muchacha bastante torpe. Por eso mismo pasaba de trabajo en trabajo, siempre la terminaban despidiendo por algún accidente o cosa que rompía.

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Qué reflejos?- le dijo Fighter sarcásticamente, a lo que Seiya noto enseguida y le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora.

Serena no lo percató e inocentemente le respondió.

-Sí, ¿no? Menos mal- emitió unas carcajadas.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando como esperando lo que diría el otro.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias bombón, me llamo Seiya-

-Feliz cumpleaños Seiya- sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¿Quieres que ambas te cantemos el feliz cumpleaños también?-

Seiya la miro fríamente como diciéndole que se callara.

-Yo no sé cantar pero si quieren…- dijo la jovencita pero la interrumpieron, la solicitaban en otra mesa- Disculpen-y se marchó.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Hace unos minutos atrás estabas hecho un harapo y ahora vez a una niña bonita y cambias por completo-

-Si es bonita ¿y qué? pensé que te alegrarías por mí, por verme de buen humor. Hace un rato me alentabas para que le hablara…-

-Déjalo… lo siento, yo tampoco estoy bien y lo sabes-

-Tienes razón, lo sé, comamos el pastel-

-Si-

Cuando terminaron de comer Seiya levantó su mano haciéndole una señal a la joven moza.

-¿Nos traes la cuenta por favor? Y tu número si es posible…-dijo coqueteándole a lo que la joven respondió con una risita nerviosa.

-Enseguida se las traigo-

Él al voltear hacia su hermana la notó bastante seria.

-¿Me dices que te pasa?-

-¿Sabes que te lo dará no?-

-Estoy seguro que si-

-¿Y la llamaras o harás como hacías con las anteriores?-

-¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te molestaron mis relaciones anteriores-

-Va, si eso se puede llamar relaciones…-

-Tú tampoco eres más la indicada para hablar-

-¡Ey!- ambos se estaban enfadando.

-Aquí tienen- les entregó un ticket con la cuenta y detrás del mismo estaba su número y una carita sonriente dibujada.

Dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y la primera en levantarse fue Fighter. Se notaba que ambos estaban molestos por algo. En cambio Seiya se quedó unos segundos más y la saludó.

-Muchas gracias bombón-y se marchó siguiendo a su hermana que iba saliendo ya del restaurante.

Serena se quedó mirándolos hasta que nuevamente la llamaron de otra mesa.

Afuera se escuchaban unos taconeos bastante apresurados.

-Espérame, ¿iremos caminando?-

-No son muchas cuadras-

-¿Y tus zapatos? Son unos tacones muy altos-trató de apaciguarla.

\- Si me molestan me los quito- seguía muy enfadada.

-Fighter lo siento-

-Está bien, yo también lo siento, vayamos a casa- ella lo miró haciendo una mueca a lo cual el aprovecho la señal, significaba que su hermana estaba más calma así que la rodeo por el hombro con un brazo y juntos se fueron caminando hacia el departamento.

…..

Ya en su departamento.

-¿Estas cansada o quieres que veamos una peli?-

-¿De terror?-

-Por supuesto- ambos sonrieron.

-Ok, ahí preparo las palomitas-

-Y yo preparare todo aquí-

Al cabo de unos segundos Fighter apareció con el tazón repleto de palomitas y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Varios minutos después…

-¿Esta no la vimos ya?-

-No, esta no, vimos la versión inglesa-

-Ah…-

-Alcánzame las palomitas-

-Casi no quedan-

-¿Ya te las acabaste todas?-

-Casi- esbozó una gran morisqueta.

-Glotona- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿La llamarás?-

-Si, pero no sé cuando-

-Y ahora-

-¿Ahora, te parece? Debe seguir trabajando-

-Entonces mándale un mensaje-

Y eso hizo Seiya:

 _-"Hola bombón, este es mi número. Seiya"-_

-Listo-

Pasaron varios minutos, la película ya iba más de la mitad y aún la joven no le contestaba.

-¿No te contesta?-preguntó introduciendo su mano en el bol.

-No-expresó con tristeza casi como haciendo puchero.

-Debe aún estar trabajando, ya contestará- dijo mientras se llevo el último puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-Quizás-

Estaba por finalizar la película cuando sonó el celular.

 _-"Hola_ _(carita sonriente) pensé que no me escribirías"-_

El rostro de Seiya cambió abruptamente.

 _-"Claro que si bombón. ¿Sigues trabajando?"-_

-¿Te contestó?-

 _-"Si hoy salgo tarde"-_

-Sí, sigue trabajando-

-Bueno, yo me iré a dormir, te dejo que hables con ella-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, mándale saludos de mi parte-y se dirigió hacia su recamara.

-Ok, que descanses-

 _-"Mi hermana te manda saludos"-_

 _-"Dile que gracias, te escribo más tarde porque mi jefe me está mirando"-_

 _-"Ok, hasta pronto bombón"-_

 _-" (carita sonriente)_ _"-_

… _._

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Fighter se levantó por un vaso de agua. Pero al pasar por la habitación de su hermano notó que este aún estaba despierto con la luz encendida.

-¿Se puede?- le dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Si pasa, estuve hasta recién hablando con Serena, ya se fue a dormir-

-¿Y todo bien?-

-Si más que bien, tenemos mucho en común-

-Me alegro-

-Le pedí salir mañana a tomar algo-

-¿Ya mañana?-

-Es que mañana tiene libre-

-Ah-

-Le dije que venias con nosotros-

-¿Qué iré con ustedes? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Quiero que la conozcas, tú siempre le has acertado en lo que opinabas de mis ex, así que quiero tu opinión. Además le dije y quedo encantada con la idea-

-Ok-

-Me comentó que vino la feria y que le gustaría ir-

-Si me encantan las ferias-

-A mi también, esta dicho iremos mañana los tres-

…..

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

2º parte

…..

Advertencia: contiene lemon yuri.

…..

El día siguiente llegó y se encontraron los tres en la entrada de la feria.

-¡Hola!- saludó jovialmente Serena a los hermanos.

-Hola bombón- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- dijo Fighter mientras esta otra la abrazó apretándola fuertemente.

-Perdona soy muy efusiva- dijo la rubia avergonzadamente.

-No hay problema- contestó Fighter un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno muchachas, ¿vamos?-

-¡Siii!- exclamó la joven de odangos. Y los tres marcharon.

Ya dentro recorrieron casi todos los puestos habidos por haber. Pasaron por todos los puestos de comidas degustando cada producto, recorrieron cada stand de juegos, pero se detuvieron en uno en especial en el cual había que apuntarle a unos muñequitos en movimiento.

-¡Me encanta ese unicornio!- rogó Serena y Seiya no pudo con su galanura.

-Si mi bombón lo quiere, lo tendrá- apuntó varias veces hasta que en uno de los tiros le dio.

-Aquí tiene su premio señor-

-Es para ti bombón-

-¡Gracias!- su cara no podía denotar más alegría de la que tenia.

-Yo quiero ese llavero- señaló uno que se encontraba en el estante.

-¿Lo quieres hermanita?- pagó por los tiros pero antes de poder apuntar Fighter lo detuvo.

-Muchas gracias hermanito, pero yo misma puedo conseguírmelo- tomó el arma de juguete, apunto y en el primer intento logró derribar la figura en movimiento logrando así el premio. Era un hermoso collar con una estrella y una luna encapsuladas dentro de un acrílico que simulaba parecer vidrio.

-Ahí tiene su premio señorita-

-Muchas gracias-

-¡Ey! yo lo pague- y todos rieron incluido el vendedor.

-Eres muy buena en eso- le dijo Serena sorprendida -Es hermoso- exclamó tocando el perfecto collar- logró que la peli negro se ruborizara cada vez más ya que el collar estaba justo entre sus senos.

-Bueno pero tú tienes tu peluche que también es hermoso-le dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Calma hermanito que esto no es una competencia, ¿o sí?-y ambos se miraron a lo que Serena no se percató ya que dirigió su atención hacia otra atracción de la feria.

-¿Y Serena?-dijo mientras volteó a todos lados buscándola.

-¿Se te perdió?- le preguntó Fighter con una sonrisita burlona.

-Allá esta- ambos la vieron que desde algunos metros esta les hacía señas desde la entrada a la casa de los espejos. Se dirigieron hacia allá pero mientras caminaban Seiya la increpó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Si no fuera porque sé que te gustan los chicos pensaría que me la quieres sacar-

-¿Sacar? Ni que fuera un objeto-

-Fighter se entiende lo que quiero decir-

-Calma hermanito, solo estoy bromeando contigo-le dijo mientras le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza- Ven, vamos que nos está esperando-

Dentro de la atracción al inicio seguía el ambiente algo raro, cosa que hasta Serena notó, pero pasados unos minutos todos se divirtieron, y era de esperarse ya que fue muy cómico verse y ver a los demás con esa variedad de espejos que deformaban la imagen haciéndolos parecer o gigantes o enanos, gordos o flacos o hasta cosas que ni se sabía que era. Entre ellos hicieron varias bromas y parecía que ya no había enojo entre los hermanos.

Al salir la joven de odangos quiso un copo de azúcar que divisó a lo lejos y se dirigió derecho hacia el puesto en donde los ofrecían.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Quiero uno-se la escuchó decir al alejarse.

-Se ve que siempre tiene hambre-

-Eso parece-

-Disculpen, ¿uds querían?- les dijo con la boca llena mientras estos se acercaban hacia ella.

-¡!Si!-dijeron ambos a la par-

-Bueno, les compartiré ya que es bastante grande- y señaló el gran copo de azúcar.

Juntos los tres caminaron un buen rato observando los demás puestos que les quedaban por recorrer. Serena iba en el medio de ambos, los hermanitos se ubicaron uno a cada costado de ella. Mientras caminaban cada tanto le sacaban pedacitos del copo de azúcar y hablaron de cosas importantes y otras que no tanto.

-¡La casa de los sustos!-dijeron juntos a la vez Seiya y Fighter.

-¿Quieren entrar ahí?- dijo bastante temerosa la joven.

-¿Te da miedo?-indagó la peli negro.

-No-trato de mentir Serena.

-Bueno entonces entremos-dijo Seiya entusiasmado y se acercó hacia la boletería- Deme tres boletos por favor…-

La rubia trató de mostrarse lo más valiente posible, esas cosas no le eran de su agrado.

-Si te da miedo yo te protejo bombón- y le guiñó un ojo a lo que su hermana realizó un imperceptible refunfuño.

-No te preocupes, no me dará miedo- Serena siguió con una falsa sonrisa ya que no le gustaban para nada las cosas de terror.

Entraron y se encontraron con un largo pasillo completamente oscuro, los tres trataron de mantenerse juntos ya que no se podía ver más allá de lo que se tenía frente de los ojos.

De repente comenzaron unos sonidos aterradores y cosas que parecían ir y venir entre la oscuridad; se escucharon voces que los llamaban y hasta sonidos de instrumentos como moto cierras o alguien afilando cuchillas.

-Esto no da miedo-alardeó Seiya. El y su hermana vivían yendo a lugares con temáticas de fantasmas, zombies y cualquier cosa que hiciera alusión al género de terror, les fascinaba. Por ende estaban ya acostumbrados a ver gente disfrazada o algún que otro bueno o hasta malos efectos para generar miedo.

De repente en medio de la oscuridad se escucharon pasos cada vez más cerca. Lo que ellos no sabían, porque no lo veían, era que no era un simpe pasillo sino que había zonas que por los costados poseían más caminos a los cuales podía meterse uno y así sucedió. De repente entre gritos y sonidos macabros Serena sintió que algo le rozó la pierna a lo cual salió despavorida en una dirección y al estar oscuro ni Seiya ni Fighter vieron a donde se había ido. No tardaron en llamarla.

-¡Serena!-

-Serena, ¿donde estas?-

Alumbrándose solo con la luz de las pantallas de sus celulares emprendieron la búsqueda. Ya que donde se encontraban en ese momento solo había dos posibles lugares a donde se podía haber dirigido la joven, cada uno decidió dirigirse por un camino. Mientras tanto la escuchaban que gritaba.

Serena temblaba de miedo hasta que una figura se le acercó haciendo carcajadas y con una cuchilla afilada, o lo que le pareció ser una, lo cual la asustó y se volteó para volverse pero se chocó con alguien con lo cual gritó aún más y le dio unos golpes a manera de defensa.

-Calma soy yo- le dijo Fighter que la tomó de los brazos para liberarse de los golpes -Golpeas fuerte- le dijo sonriendo.

Otro grito desgarrador se escuchó a lo que hasta la misma Fighter se sobresaltó. Serena se aferró a la peli negro y se hundió en su pecho tratando de no escuchar aquel sonido.

-No te asustes, yo te cuido-dijo para luego quedarse en ese abrazo cubriéndola de los aterradores sonidos- Vamos debemos seguir sino nos quedaremos aquí dentro para siempre-

-No eso no-dijo casi sollozando.

-Bueno entonces vamos-

-Pero no me sueltes-la joven no deseaba soltar a su protectora.

-No te soltare- la rodeó con un brazo y ambas caminaron lentamente hacia donde se veía una pequeña luz.

-Allí debe ser la salida-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó mientras seguía temblando.

-Con mi hermano hemos ido a muchos de estos lugares y la mayoría son así-

-Te debo parecer muy tonta-e hizo pucheros.

-¿Tonta? ¿Por qué?-

-Por tenerle miedo a estas cosas-

-Cariño, estas cosas fueron creadas para eso, sino te asustan no cumplen su función-trató de calmarla e instintivamente su mano se acercó al rostro de ella para acomodarle el cabello que tenia sobre la cara.

-Mientras salimos cuéntame algo divertido-

-¿Divertido?-

-Si divertido, chistoso-

Y así Serena recordó una entretenida anécdota de cuando era pequeña y de a poco fue perdiendo el miedo hasta que llegaron a aquella luz y apartando lo que pareció ser un pesado y oscuro telón salieron del lugar.

-Serena, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Seiya que se encontraba ya fuera, pero notó que ambas salieron muy alegres riendo a carcajadas y con una proximidad la cual no le gustó para nada.

-Sí, tu hermana sabe como calmar los nervios-dijo la rubia muy sonrientemente mientras se acomodó los odangos que estaban un poco despeinados, a lo que el joven dirigió su mirada a su hermana que lo veía triunfante.

El peli negro no sabía a lo que se refería, ¿Qué había hecho Fighter para calmarla?, pensó un sinfín de cosas.

-Bueno creo que fue mucha emoción para un solo día y mañana debo trabajar temprano-

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Si-

-Bueno, fue un placer Serena-

-Y mío, espera, toma mi número porque no tengo el tuyo-

Seiya se quedó perplejo al ver la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Cada vez entendía menos.

Las chicas se intercambiaron los números y se despidieron.

-Yo se lo podía haber dado- refiriéndose al número y miro a su hermana.

-Ah tienes razón, no se me había ocurrido, bueno ya lo tienen ambos- y alegremente les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se despidió.

-Adiós- exclamó y se alejo corriendo a tomar un bus que justo estaba arribando a la parada que se encontraba a pocos metros allí- Me divertí mucho- les gritó justo cuando subía los escalones. Ya en marcha el colectivo los saludó enérgicamente hasta que se alejo de sus vistas.

Seiya se quedó observando seriamente a su hermana.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?-

-No hay nada que explicar-

-¿Cómo que no?... Fighter, ven acá-le reclamó enfadado mientras esta se le alejaba rápida y divertidamente, demostrándole una gran sonrisa en su rostro con lo que más lo hizo enfurecer.

-Alcánzame entonces-

-No me hagas correr… ¡Fighter!-

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, ella no paraba de reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De ti-

-¿Cómo que de mí?…-

-Ay hermanito, no te preocupes que no te sacare a tu chica-sus carcajadas eran cada vez mayores.

-Tú y tus tontos juegos, casi caigo-

-Vamos a casa que estoy cansada ya-

-Si tienes razón, vamos. ¿Pasamos antes por algo para comer o pedimos desde casa?-

-Sabes la respuesta a eso- y ambos se miraron cómplices. Eran completamente iguales, no solo físicamente, claro, sino en todos los sentidos, lo que uno pensaba el otro lo terminaba.

…..…..

Ya en el departamento.

La peli negro se tiró sobre el sofá y prendió el televisor, mientras que Seiya marcó al delivery.

-¿Qué pido? ¿Hamburguesas?-

-¡Hamburguesas!-gritó al mismo tiempo que su hermano le consultaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego el repartidor.

-Ñam Ñam que tengo hambre-dijo mientras le quitó las cajas al joven.

-Quédate con el vuelto, gracias-cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia su hermana.

-¡Ey! no te comas todo, déjame algo-

Ella hizo un ademan de no querer darle su caja y así comenzaron nuevamente las bromas.

Mientras comían el celular de Fighter sonó.

-Es Serena-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Fighter!-

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- se cubrió mientras se puso a leer el mensaje.

 _-"Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, me sentí una tonta, pero te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, fue muy lindo de tu parte"-_

-¿Y qué te puso?-

-Que le encantó lo de hoy…-

Seiya abrió los ojos bien grandes.

-…Y que le gustan mis partes- terminó de decirle casi al borde de la carcajada, ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Qué, que? Déjame ver eso- le quitó el celular para leerlo el mismo.

-¡No dice eso!- le recriminó pero quedo aliviado.

Fighter no paraba de reír, se descostillaba de la risa en el sofá.

-No me parece para nada gracioso-

-Vamos hermanito, ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?- siguió riéndose.

-Si tengo sentido del humor, pero con esto no se jode… A mí no me ha escrito aún-

-Pero Seiya si recién la dejamos de ver hace unas horas-

-A ti te escribió-

-Porque me agradeció-

-¿Y qué te agradeció si se puede saber?-

-Estando allá dentro ella se asustó muchísimo y yo simplemente la calmé-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo mis trucos hermanito, no te los diré-

-Por favor-haciéndole pucheros.

-No y ya es hora de dormir, así que me voy, adiós- lo dejo solo en el living pensando que fue lo que podría esta haber hecho.

Seiya estaba intrigado, no sabía si su hermana estaba simplemente bromeando con él o si había algo más detrás de todo eso. Era algo que lo tenía extrañado. Su hermana siempre le había celado sus anteriores relaciones, como él a ella, pero esta vez había algo que no le cerraba.

-Quizás es solo idea mía- se dijo para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, ya en su cuarto y con el pijama puesto, Fighter se cepilló una y otra vez el cabello antes de ir a la cama.

-No te la sacaré…- dijo para sí misma esbozando una sonrisa mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Si somos exactamente iguales- se dijo luego mientras observó cada detalle de su rostro.

Tomó su celular y marcó.

-Hola ¿Mina?-

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, tengo algo que contarte-

-Cuenta rápido que estoy algo apurada-

Tras varios minutos…

-¿Y qué piensas?-

-¿Qué es lo que tú piensas que pasó?-

-Y no lo sé Mina, sino no estaría consultando tu opinión-

-Mmmmm, te dejo reflexionarlo con la almohada porque ya me debo ir tengo una cita, así que mañana me cuentas amiga, adiós-y le cortó.

Fighter se quedo rezongando entre dientes y así se acostó, pensando cómo le dijo su amiga que hiciera.

Su mente divagó una y mil veces en lo mismo, dejándola intranquila, hasta que por fin logró dormirse. Pero algo la despertó, mejor dicho alguien.

Comenzó a sentir unos cabellos que le rozaban su rostro, tal cosquilleo fue el causante de sacarla de su sueño. Al instante unos labios comenzaron a darle pequeños besos en su frente. Aquellos labios continuaron por sus parpados, luego pasaron por sus mejillas y terminaron depositándose en la comisura de sus labios hasta que sintió como estos eran mordidos sutilmente pero aún así sintió una leve sensación de dolor. Aquella boca misteriosa soltó por fin sus labios y al apartarse pudo ver a quien ahora la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras le acariciaba su larga cabellera negra.

-Serena-dijo imperceptiblemente.

-Shhh- esta comenzó a recorrer su cuello besando y succionándolo por un tiempo, el cual le pareció eterno. A cabo de unos minutos sintió como era rápidamente atada quedando completamente inmovilizada de pies y manos, solo pudo jadear y retorcerse del placer que estaba sintiendo y más aún cuando percibió que una lengua acompañó aquellos besos y la misma comenzó a lamerle con fulgor el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que la peli negro se aferrara a las sabanas y soltara unos leves gemidos.

-No te apresures que aún falta-se escuchó una tenue pero provocativa voz.

Y ahí mismo la dueña de esa voz bajo hacia la clavícula y siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando cada centímetro de su piel. Cada vez que tomó sus senos se aferró a estos vigorosamente provocando que sus pezones mostraran su excitación. Una casi imperceptible línea de saliva marcó todo el camino que iba dejando a su paso, el cual llegaba hasta la parte baja de su abdomen. El mismo fue recorrido una y otra vez haciéndola que agonice y rogara por más. A medida que lo realizaba se apoderó de la piel de la peli negro marcándole las uñas, dejándole huellas y hasta nos leves moretones en donde se aferraba a ella. Hasta que el rostro de aquella intrusa se internó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para brindarse más accesibilidad y apartando sus bragas comenzó a jugar en ella tanto por fuera como por dentro. Fighter comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte e instintivamente solo atino a llevar sus manos sobre aquella cabeza y sin soltarla la siguió aprisionando aún mas sobre su cuerpo el cual acompañaba aquellos movimientos junto a los de su cadera que seguían el compas. Mientras tanto logro desatar aquellos odangos y dejo suelta esa rubia y larga cabellera. El momento del clímax se acercó y mientras su cuerpo se llenó de una electricidad que la envolvía, se estremeció y retorció su columna repetidas veces con abruptos espasmos uno detrás del otro dejándola sin aliento.

Se despertó totalmente exaltada. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente como si aquello no hubiera sido un sueño. Se encontró con su mano dentro de su ropa interior y enseguida percibió que sus bragas estaban completamente húmedas y que aun sentía aquel cosquilleo.

-Fue tan real-dijo reviviendo cada detalle.

….

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

3º parte

…..

-Buenos días dormilona- le abrió las cortinas de la habitación de par en par.

-¿Mmmm?- sin querer abrir los ojos y en señal de fastidio.

-Vamos que llamó Mina y viene hacia acá-

-¿Mina?- abrió levemente los ojos para ver como su hermano salía de su cuarto.

-¡Estoy preparando el desayuno!-le gritó desde el pasillo mientras volvía a la cocina.

-Bueno-le contestó sin ganas, pero debía levantarse.

Ya en el desayunador se sentó en uno de los bancos y lo primero que tomó fue su taza de café.

-¿Dormiste bien hermanita?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quedo asombrada por la pregunta de este. ¿Acaso el la había escuchado? ¿Acaso ese sueño fue más real de lo que pareció?

-Por nada, simplemente estabas muy cansada anoche-

-Ah sí, muy bien dormí-

-Me alegro-

Ambos seguían bebiendo sorbos de sus cafés pero lo quedó observando como si éste quisiera saber algo.

-Listo-dijo mientras se levantó de la barra de desayuno- Me voy a ensayar pero antes pasare por el trabajo de Serena, quiero saludarla-

-Salúdala de mi parte-le dijo mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

Su hermano solo la miro de reojos y vio cómo ella se reía, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Lo hare- le dijo.

-Adiós- lo saludo su hermana bastante sonriente.

Afuera en el pasillo Seiya se cruzo con Mina.

-Hola, esta tu…-

-Está ahí dentro- le contestó bastante serio y apurado.

-¡Gracias!-le gritó la rubia que portaba un gran lazo en la cabello mientras veía como este entraba al ascensor.

-Toc toc-

-Pase-

-Soy yo- abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

-Ya se, estoy en el comedor-

-Me lo cruce a Seiya, se veía como enojado y el no es así ¿o me pareció a mi o es por lo que me contaste anoche?-

-Quizás-

-Ay Fighter vine hasta acá lo más pronto que pude, claro luego de mi cita- expresó jovialmente.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?-

-Excelente, pero luego te cuento, háblame tu primero de esa tal Serena, ¿Ya es la novia de tu hermano?-

-Que yo sepa aún no, recién se conocen-

-Y por lo que se tu también recién la conoces-

-Si te conté que la conocimos en el restaurante-

-Si si ya se, solo estoy atando cabos-

-Estoy sospechando que son más que simples celos o protección hacia él, ¿sabes?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Anoche soñé con ella- Mina se tapo el rostro con ambas manos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Y fue un sueño sucio?-

-¡Ay Mina!-

-Di sí o no, no quiero detalles pero contesta eso-

-Si-

-¡Ay! ¡Por dios!-dio un sobresalto desde el banco donde se encontraba.

-Mina cálmate solo fue un sueño… pero se sintió tan real y muy bueno- ambas se rieron.

Su amiga no daba más de la emoción pero enseguida la inundo en preguntas.

-¿Entonces te gustan las chicas?-

-Me gusta Serena como nunca antes me había interesado nadie-

-Mmmm- su amiga se quedo pensativa unos segundos- Entonces… ¿Yo también te gusto?-

-¡Ay Mina por favor!-

-¿Qué? ¿Ni un poquito?... Y eso que estoy muy buena- exclamó marcando su figura con las manos y ambas rieron a la par.

…..

En el restaurante.

 _-"Estoy afuera, solo pase a saludarte, ¿puedes salir un ratito?"-_

A los segundos llegó la respuesta.

 _-"Dame un momento, ya salgo"-_

 _-"Ok, acá te espero"-_

Al cabo de unos minutos la joven salió con su delantal de trabajo y lo abrazó alegremente.

-¡Hola Seiya!-

-Hola bombón, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien con mucho trabajo- expresó una carita de resignación.

-Lo supuse, así que pasaba por acá y quise saludarte-

Serena lo miro dulcemente.

-Y también invitarte a salir esta noche-

-¿Dónde?-

-No sé ¿qué quieres que hagamos?-

-No espera, esta noche tu hermana me invito a tu casa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si para mirar los tres una peli y cenar, ya le dije que si-

El rostro de Seiya quedo en blanco, como perplejo.

-Bueno ya debo entrar, nos vemos esta noche-le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró al restaurante.

-¡Esta jovencita me va a oír!- marchó velozmente hacia su departamento.

…

Fighter estaba escuchando música en su cuarto cuando de golpe la puerta de entrada se azotó. Se saco los auriculares y asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación para ver que ocurría.

-¡Fighter ven aquí!-

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?-dijo acercándose a este- ¿No te ibas a ensayar luego de pasar por Serena?-

-Si fui a verla y a invitarla a salir ¿y sabes que me dijo? Que ya la invitaste tú-

-Si es verdad, esta noche acá en casa, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que por qué?-

-Seiya cálmate, ya te dije que no pretendo nada con tu chica, es solo para mejorar las cosas entre nosotros y de paso conocerla más-

Seiya se quedo sin palabras, no podía decirle nada, no era una mala idea y lo principal era que le había dejado en claro que era "su chica", aquellas dos palabras lo habían dejado bastante aliviado.

…

-Rinnnngggg- sonó el intercomunicador del timbre del departamento.

-Soy Serena-

-Pasa-y de fondo se escucho el "prrrr" de la puerta que habilitaba que entrara- Sube por el ascensor-le dijo.

-Toc…Toc- al rato se escucho unos golpes pausados. Al abrir se encontró con una jovencita con la lengua afuera agotada.

-¿Viniste corriendo bombón?-

-No, es que subí por las escaleras, los ascensores me dan miedo- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Pasa, aún estamos cocinando- dijo Fighter desde la cocina.

Seiya al verla entrar noto que trajo una botella de vino.

-¿Tomas vino?-

-¿Eh?, no yo no, pero me dijeron que cuando te invitan a cenar debes llevar una botella-

La peli negro desde la cocina emitió una leve risita.

-Pasa, ponte cómoda, este es nuestro departamento, donde vivo con mi hermanita- e hizo énfasis en la última palabra mientras esta otra se hizo la desentendida.

-Vayan tomando asiento si quieren, esto casi esta- dijo portando un lindo delantal el cual enseguida llamo la atención de Serena.

-¿También sabes cocinar?-le preguntó y se apoyo en el borde de la mesada con ambas manos debajo de su mentón, como demostrando admiración y se quedo observándola.

-Si sé-dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo también, y muy bien bombón, un día si quieres te cocino yo-intervino el joven llamando la atención de la rubia la cual le contesto:

-Me encantaría-y le entrego una gran sonrisa la cual no fue del agrado de la peli negro, pero ya estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

-Listo, vayamos a la mesa-dijo Fighter con un rostro un poco triste llevando una gran fuente con tallarines.

Seiya tomó la botella de vino y sirvió en las copas.

-A mi muy poco por favor que no soy de tomar alcohol-dijo la rubia de odangos.

-No te preocupes bombón que no te voy a emborrachar- a lo que su hermana solo lo miró pero no emitió sonido alguno.

-A mi sírveme- le pidió la peli negro mientras servía los platos de cada uno.

Comenzaron a comer y la primera en comentar algo fue Serena.

-Esta delicioso Fighter-le dijo la jovencita que enrosco el tenedor en los fideos y se llevo un gran bocado a la boca.

-Muchas gracias-

-Si hermanita ya te puedes casar-

-Ja ja que gracioso- y sorbió un poco del vino.

Al cabo de unos minutos Serena pidió que le sirvieran más, no solo de fideos sino también de la bebida.

-¿Segura que puedes tomar tanto? Qué sino estas acostumbrada…- le dijo Fighter.

-Es que esta riquísimo, sabe a cerezas- y ambos hermanos se miraron como intrigados.

Serena seguía hablando y gesticulaba mucho con las manos y en una tenia la copa de vino. No fue de esperar que en un movimiento brusco derramó un poco del líquido empapando la falda de Fighter.

-Lo siento-dijo la rubia e intentó secarle con una servilleta fregándole la mancha que había quedado sobre el muslo muy cerca de la cadera.

Fighter se levanto enseguida de un sobresalto y se dirigió a limpiarse.

-¿Se habrá molestado?-

-No te preocupes-

Pasaron los minutos y la cena paso con tranquilidad. Fighter trato de mostrarse lo más alegre posible, Serena estaba interesada en su hermano, o eso logro deducir, y para colmo se había arruinado su falda favorita. Así que trato de digerirlo lo mejor que pudo y se propuso disimular una sonrisa en su rostro lo que durara la noche.

La cena terminó y ya era el momento de la película. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo que mirar.

Serena se sentó entre medio de ambos en el sofá.

-¿No hay palomitas? Me gusta mirar películas comiendo palomitas sino es mucho pedir-

-Yo te las hago bombón-

-No deja yo las preparo, ustedes apronten la película- le dijo a su hermano guiñándole un ojo.

Seiya interpretó la señal y le sonrió, debía aprovechar esos minutos a solas con la rubia.

-¿Cuál les gusta a uds?-

-De terror- contestaron los hermanos a la vez, Seiya desde ahí y Fighter desde la cocina.

-Mmmm, bueno, o de suspenso mejor-solicitó la chica de odangos.

-Está bien- dijo Seiya y seleccionó una.

Las palomitas parecían que se habían hecho en dos segundos ya que de pronto apareció su hermana con un tazón repleto de estas.

-¿Ya eligieron?- preguntó la peli negro, pero más que nada le hizo un gesto a su hermano como indagando si pudo haber hecho algo. El cual no pudo hacer nada, no se atrevió ya que no había tenido la oportunidad pero esperaba que con la película llegara.

La película transcurrió lo mas bien y en las partes de sobresaltos Serena se aferraba al sofá, ambos hermanos se miraban como riéndose de la situación cada vez que sucedía.

En la parte que más miedo le podría provocar a la rubia esta comenzó a sentirse mal, se llevo la mano hacia la boca como evitando hacer arcadas.

-Fighter acompáñala al baño-

-¿Yo?- preguntó pero enseguida la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para sujetarla y la llevo hacia el baño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas que me quede?-

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.

La peli negro la sostuvo mientras le mojaba con una toalla la nuca tratando de refrescarla.

-¿Estas mejor?-

Serena se dio vuelta y la quedo observando, el silencio se transformó en incomodidad.

-Mejor me voy, llámame si me necesitas, o mejor lo llamo a mi hermano-

-No quédate por favor- la sujetó de la mano cuando esta se quiso alejar.

La rubia torpe y lentamente se le fue acercando hasta que su boca quedo a centímetros de la suya.

-Serena…-

La chica de odangos la silenció de un suave y pequeño beso que olía y sabía a vino tinto. Al soltarse ambas se quedaron mirando hasta que la rubia por fin emitió sonido.

-No estoy ebria-

-¿Qué?-

-Era solo una actuación para traerte aquí, ya que no sabía que mas hacer…-le dijo mientras mordía sus labios en señal de no poder creerlo.

-Pero… yo pensé que estabas detrás de mi hermano y…-Serena volvió a callarla pero esta vez por varios segundos más.

\- Creo que debería buscar la manera de decírselo…- emitió una risita.

-Tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿no crees?- la interrumpió para luego seguir besándola, degustando aquel dulce sabor a uvas…

….

Final 1

…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

4º y última parte

Final 2, alternativo

(Para las fans de Seiya) ;)

….

La película transcurrió lo mas bien, y en las partes de sobresaltos Serena se aferraba al sofá, provocando que ambos hermanos se miraban como riéndose de la situación cada vez que sucedía.

En la parte que más miedo le podría provocar a la rubia esta comenzó a sentirse mal y se llevo la mano hacia la boca como evitando hacer arcadas.

-Me dicen donde queda el baño…-intentó promulgar mas palabras pero se tuvo que contener nuevamente.

-Seiya acompáñala por favor-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tu tonto-y le hizo una señas como indicándole que hacer.

-Creo que tomaste demasiado bombón-le dijo mientras la escoltó hacia el baño.

-Si me necesitas me llamas-

-Quédate por favor-se escuchó que la rubia apenas le dijo.

-¿Quieres vomitar?-le preguntó.

-No-y no llego a terminar la palabra que se abalanzó sobre el inodoro. Seiya en un movimiento rápido y preciso logró apartar su cabello mientras esta vomitaba.

Desde la puerta del baño los observaba Fighter.

-Cuídala-le dijo a modo casi de resignación.

-Eso hare- y ambos se sonrieron. Seiya entendió el mensaje y siguió sosteniendo la rubia cabellera de "su chica" mientras trataba de sostenerla para que no se cayera dentro.

-Lo siento- exclamó Serena tratando de limpiarse la boca.

-Toma-la peli negro le extendió una toalla de manos.

-Gracias- se limpio el rostro con ella.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron contemplando a la joven de odangos que no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

-Es mejor que le conozcas todas sus facetas desde ahora, ¿o no hermanito?- y los tres rieron en conjunto.

…

-¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó Seiya mientras la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Si muchas gracias y nuevamente les pido disculpas a ambos-

-No tienes porque disculparte bombón, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez- y le sonrió.

-Eres muy bueno, no sé cómo pagarte semejante bochorno-

El se sonrojó por unos instantes pero su yo interior salió a resurgir.

-Aceptando una cita-

-Si ya hemos salido-

-Pero los tres, yo digo una cita nosotros dos, solos tu y yo-

Serena se había vuelto roja y agacho la cabeza para quedar mirando el piso unos segundos hasta que respondió.

-Pero sin vino-y sonrió pícaramente.

-Sin vino, lo prometo- juntos se quedaron sonriendo uno al otro casi como eternamente…

…

Fin! ahora sí! ;)


End file.
